


Fortune favors the ex-demon hunter

by TFALokiwriter



Series: Supernatural ending [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Snores, Dialogue Heavy, Happy Ending, John Winchester Bashing, M/M, My take, Roadhouse Wedding Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: continuation of 'Chuck wrote his own ending as they left, Jack ignored it'
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural ending [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163276
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> continuation of 'Chuck wrote his own ending as they left, Jack ignored it'

"Can I hold your hand?"

A young man in a trench coat had appeared out of now here much to the bewilderment of the mailman.

"Uh, why?"

"I am thinking of asking someone to marry me and I like to have the wedding rings made in the event."

"Oh, sure."

The young man took his hand as they walked down the street as though it were normal on a rather unusual day. The mailman talked at great length about his routes, the people that he came across, and how days normally went compared to this. The mailman paused in front of the doorway then sighed, "Okay, you can let go of my hand----" but upon turning toward where the man had once been, he were gone and there was just a empty space. That was back in 2014.

* * *

"Want to get married at Las Vegas, Cas?"

Castiel turned his attention upon Dean in the mist of rewatching Tombstone. It was a question that he hadn't expected in over twelve years knowing Dean Winchester, even after confessing his love, even after hearing the love be reciprocated through prayer, even after hearing -- "Me too" in return, Dean Winchester had a way of bringing the unexpected to Castiel's life but the question was something that he had completely been neglecting to think about.

"What kind of question is that during a pandemic?" Castiel asked. 

"A pretty good one at that." Dean said.

"Asides to going to the movies?"

"Hey, I admit, that was a bad idea." Dean said as he shook his hands then relaxed. "We got everything we need, fake backstory, changed names so Sam won't find out that I came back with the Empty with you and drag me back into the hunting business, and the money."

"Do we have enough face masks?"

"Yes."

"And the necessary hands to keep the LGBT shelter running?"

"We did a dress rehearsal just last week. Our baby can wait around for us."

"Alright then, let's get packing."

"After the movie."

"Yes. After the movie." Then Castiel added. "Dean, you just added a middle name."

"And you got a last name, Mr Novak."

"And a unnecessary middle name."

"You said you were my huckleberry."

"I am but I did not anticipate that being sneaked in. I don't mind it. Just still very surprised."

"It's fool proof."

"Is it Sam proof?"

"One time I was dressed as a mailman pretending to be someone else and he believed I were somebody else."

Castiel was thoroughly amused by the recollection.

"Sam Winchester proof." Castiel said with a smile then they resumed watching the movie.

* * *

The Castidean LGBTQIA shelter was a young shelter at best, newly born, newly established, with few people sheltering in place and a large television screen mounted to the wall had the attention of the small crowd of people ranging in age. Dean admired the aesthetic of the primary room that was blue with generous dashes of green from there to here decorating all over the place. The furniture was chosen with some style and a sure desire of having some black lingering there with dark blue curtains.

Castidean was named off a angel, Castiel had insisted, someone that Dean wasn't quite sure really existed at all but still Castiel insisted they did exist and were the sacred angel of motorcycles. It had been a very difficult first few months after the shut downs getting the place registered, establishing defenses in the form of dogs, security cameras in the event of abusers running in and nabbing one of their rescues (it had only happened twice, the first time it went and they lost. The second time, they got the abusers face circulating on social media and got to them before Hell took over) while they were away.

They were watching one of the old black and white films, easily a western, it was all quiet. It had been roughly three days since they had decided to get married at the very place that was quick to pull off a wedding, no big crowds, no immediate family members, just a tape recording of their private little wedding. A ring erupted from his phone then he checked his text message. 

**WESTERN COWBOY RECREATION MARRIAGE CENTER:**

_We're very sorry, we had to close due to the restrictions set in place---_

"Well shit." Dean grunted, then sarcastically added with a sigh. "Thanks, Chuck."

Some pieces of the end were written and unavoidable, Jack's hands were tied on that issue.

Again, he had to go browsing for other methods of their wedding.

* * *

"I see that you are doing better from beyond the grave, Mr Fakual-Winchester. Or should I just call you, Dean."

Dean looked toward the direction of a familiar voice and froze spotting the short demon leaned against the frame leading into the game room four hours after his plan was thrown into the air and put on fire burning in the night sky above.

"Get. Out."

"Is that how you treat a old friend?"

"I said, get out of my shelter."

"Scared that little old me is going to make a deal?" Crowley lifted a brow. "Already did with one of them." he gestured toward one of the young individuals seated on the couch. "Fifty years and their soul is mine."

"What kind of deal did they make?"

"Just the usual, save their love, loop hole is, I have to wait until their love dies. Outsmarted by a desperate non-binary individual in the contract is the most impressive thing I have come to witness and that's . . . beside what we did."

"Don't remind me."

"I won't."

"Why are you not leaving?"

"Don't you feel guilty for leaving your brother to fight alone?"

"He's got Eileen. Mom. . . . And, dad?"

"Jack threw him into Hell." Crowley came over to the bowl of vegetables then picked up a apple and rubbed it against his shirt then took a bite out of it. The apple steamed with a bite then he withdrew from it chewing the chunk. It was odd in retrospects, that never happened before with Crowley.

"Why is your mouth steaming?"

"Because it makes me look pretty intimidating."

"Not to me."

"Well, the version that was finely tuned for him." he took another bite, then smirked, facing the man as he proceeded to continue chewing. "Doesn't even know it's Hell."

"Crowley, I like that question answered."

"So, which one of you popped the question after twelve years?"

Dean stared at him for a long minute before replying.

"I did."

"Oh, congratulations."

"What's your ulterior motive?"

"Nothing."

"I know you better than that, demon." he shook his finger at him. 

"Alright, fine. You recall that you removed his grace and threw it into a onion field."

"I do."

"And there's a big tree."

"Yeah, so what about the stupid tree?"

"It's been chopped down."

"Okay. Anyone die?"

"No."

"What's the big deal about it?"

"Heaven doesn't want it. Hell doesn't want it. Jack refuses to discuss it. Rowena refuses to discuss it. I, a very irritated third party, like to know what would you want to do with it?"

"Turn into a road house in the middle of Montana."

"Montana?" Crowley placed a hand on the table lifting a brow. "You sure about that?"

"Perfect area to ride horses, ride, enjoy the weather, and I am sure there is a cowboy recreation area."

"There is but that's beside the point. Are you sure about having it there?"

"Yes." Dean squinted. "Something's up."

"At a river? At a lake? At a rock quarry? At a forest?"

"In a open field with a ranch."

Crowley finished eating the apple then tossed the core into the trash can.

"Great, you're going to get married at a roadhouse full of grace and the previous owner of the roadhouse -- that I am sure you want it modeled over -- will be happy to take ownership of it."

Crowley shook his index finger with one hand slipped into his pocket then walked off toward the doorway.

"When did Ellen Harvelle get resurrected?"

Crowley paused then shifted toward Dean.

"In five minutes." Crowley said. "Perfect fourth party to take care of the problem!" Crowley smirked then lifted his brows. "Don't you think?" his arrogance showed in a hundred ways but more his smirk deepened. "She will make a hell of a bargain."

Crowley winked, opened the door, then exited before Dean could say another word.

"Cas isn't going to like this not one bit." Dean acknowledged then looked toward the screen. "How are you still watching that movie and not listening?"

Dean arrived then paused the movie.

"HEY!" came a horde of whines. "TURN THAT BACK ON!"

Dean stared at them, incredulously.

"How did you not hear what was going on out there?" Dean asked. 

"This movie is great." insisted Linda, a teenager slightly disfigured by her homophobic parents, with a long stare.

"It's Wagon Train." Dean said, incredulously.

"It's great!" Jyn insisted.

"Yeah!" The rest agreed.

"Was it important?" Linda pouted with her arms folded.

"No." Dean said after a short moment. "But, it was one for one of you." he scanned the small group with the remote in one hand. "We'll have to discuss this later."

Dean pressed play then walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, plan change, not this chapter the wedding will happen.

"So, Cas, how was your day?"

"Eventful."

"How eventful are you talking here?"

"I delivered the notice that the law firm wanted through state lines and got several speeding tickets."

"In one day?"

"I drove a motorcycle."

"Ah."

"Did you get our venue?"

Dean lowered his book then shifted his attention toward Castiel then proceeded to explain the situation at hand. Castiel listened intently nodding to Dean's retelling that was full of popular culture references, some of which earned a chuckle from the former angel, listening to what his still beautiful partner had to say. With a sigh, Dean finished the tale.

"So, whenever the roadhouse is built: it'll happen?"

"Yeah." Dean replied with a nod.

"Could take a month." Castiel said.

"A month." Dean whistled. "That's a long time."

"Not long for us." Castiel took Dean's hand then smiled, squeezing the hand, softly.

Den smiled then patted his other hand on Castiel's hand.

* * *

Dean went to a suit shop with a whistle then ducked inside wearing a face mask. He paused in his tracks spotting that there were most people who weren't wearing face masks so he turned around on his heels and walked out with a whistle and carried on to the next suit shop whistling Carry On by the Kansas band. After around a hour of walking, Dean found the most safest and best place to spend his money.

The shop had suits of every kind starting from black, white, green, blue, all the fancy kind of ones that made a young man swoon at his significant other wearing a bowtie to go with the outfit. The young Winchester -- Winchester, it still felt weird to go by it, a last name that was all so closely part of how he got here and why it had to be this way -- rubbed his chin when a sudden voice drew his attention.

"Hi, I am Tarla." Tarla said. "Are you here for a appointment?"

"Yeah." Dean shifted toward the newcomer then paused, almost experiencing a flashback, having a very distinctive feeling that he were speaking to a demon and the hair all over his skin raised up. It wasn't just because of the curly hair, the make up, the general look in her eyes, not because she had her head dyed red. All reminders of a demon named Rowena. "Just here to file one."

The new comer smiled.

"Right this way."

Dean didn't move.

"I am not moving unless I know if you have a scheme going on here that harvests souls."

"Harvesting souls?" was the laugh in response. "You can't harvest souls. Who ever would do that!"

"I am a ex-hunter."

Her giggles stopped then she stared at him which validated his gut feeling. 

"Oo. . Oooh." She grimaced. "Well, those are morons. I make deals with people who want clothing that fits for their size and figure--" She cut herself off. "You don't strike me as the kind of person who is desperate to have clothing fit."

"Do you know Rowena?"

"The queen of Hell? Naturally, everyone does."

"How is that possible without having a phone."

"She has a little old fashioned party phone dangling in mid-air that starts ringing every thirty-five minutes just to remind demons who's in charge of Hell that can only be seen by our ilk."

"That must be weird as Heaven."

"Not after getting used to it after awhile. Come over here."

Dean was directed over to a platform then walked on to it with urgency that it felt like he were being treated as the VIP. She measured his arms, his legs, knees, and waist with a assistant jotting down the numbers that Tarla was announcing out at random then she withdrew from him and the assistant departed.

"What color would you like the suit?" Tarla asked as she shifted toward him with a curious look.

"Green grass." Dean replied.

"How bright of a green grass?" She squinted back at him.

"The ones with the long pant legs." Dean deflected.

"Oh, we can work with that." Tarla smiled in return. "That is really helpful." her grin spread from corner to corner in a rather supernatural way. "The 1970's was far less brighter than the sixties for the textiles."

"Far less brighter? I was born in the end of them. They were bright."

"Sure."

"Would you like a false name be put into the books?"

"Bond, James Bond."

"Right then, thank you."

Dean just stared at the younger assistant then the next customer be taken into the mirror room. It was strange just to have a order of business that felt relatively normal that featured no murder, no blood, no weapons, or angel blades, or being tied up in a chair then brutally beaten up. It was all too unusual when it came to a world that he fought against day in and day out.

Except, he didn't feel that there was a fight necessary and there was no lives to fight for. No nefarious deeds, no desperate people, no possession, no Demon, no vampire mime, no God to kill--Jack had fixed the last bit. Gods could exist in the way that they were _supposed to_ and he was doing a pretty good job fixing up what Chuck had screwed up. No intervention, no apparent signs that a snap had happened and forced life to vanish. That painfully showed in a nice way, birds chirping, cars driving by, no urgency, calm in the air where Dean strolled out---

"Oh, Mr Bond, your suit will be ready by the fourteenth!" Was the unexpected announcement. "Is your significant other in need of one?"

Dean turned toward the assistant then smiled, at ease, feeling the euphoria that it was all okay. It was a long time since he felt that feeling, a little boy, right before his mother had been burned alive on the ceiling while his brother was in a crib. The memory faded from his mind as a mere fragment of a bad nightmare that had ended, finally, after a couple decades following his footsteps and breaking the narrative and summoning his free will. 

"In matter of fact, yeah." Dean said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam, I heard you call for me."

Sam was ten years older than how he had last seen Jack, ten years since the death of his brother, ten years since the birth of his brother's godson Dean Winchester Junior. Jack barely looked older than how Sam last saw him.

"Did Dean and Cas get married?"

"They did."

"After twelve years?"

"Thirteen. Took a long time to get Cas and Dean in the same room. Your son was five when that happened in heaven."

"They are stubborn like that. I . . . I like you to do me a favor."

"Name it, uncle."

"I like you to take me and Eileen to the wedding then return us afterwards to our time."

"Okay, and?"

"However long it has been must have passed here about how long it goes."

"It's not long."

"Eileen is napping. . . so, we'll be ready in two hours with make up included."

Jack smiled then vanished before Sam's eyes. Sam felt, he felt it in his bones, he knew it, one day that he would rejoin his brother via natural causes. He was careful, more than he had since losing his brother, observing the scene for screws or any sharp pointed objects that could take someone else away from him.

There was a empty space at the front door of the house where Jack had once been that was the size and size of what had also been the presences of two people who were inescapable from the other and intertwined by choice rather than by Chuck's choices. With a sigh, the sorrow fell off his chest and his shoulders.

Old wounds, old scars, old emotional wounds that were inflicted upon him after losing Dean had lost their sting in that moment; he knew each and every one of them, where they were on his body, how he got them, they were reminders, reminders, reminders of what not being observant before a hunt lead to as a severe reminder -- he felt himself tremble. White picket fence, green grass, a house at a suburbs with Eileen and Junior.

Ten years since the hunter network had started and spread all over the place with Mary at the head of the organization with rules that kept tragedies from occurring however cruel they were, Dean Jr was off having a sleep over with a group of his friends blissfully unaware of the life that his father really lead. Ten years had been kind to him in a long era of misery in what should have been the happiest years of his life---

If only things had happened _SO DIFFERENTLY._

Why did he have to survive and Dean didn't? He shouldn't be here, they should. They should be there.

Sam was a wreck of sobs as he closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam deserves survivor guilt, no ifs, no buts, because lets face it he totally would have that.


	4. Chapter 4

A ring erupted from Dean's phone at the corner of the wooden desk at Dean's side. With some difficulty, Dean lifted himself up from the bed then pressed a button on the side of the lamp and picked up the phone as Castiel groaned shifting side from side in bed.

"Hello?"

"Crowley here, Ash and Harvelle got the place up, getting the chocolate fountain ready, and you can have your wedding tomorrow."

"On Valentines day."

"Yep. Most romantic. If we were getting married, I would have taken you into the past and got wedded on 6/6/6."

"Fortune is definitely on my side on this one."

"No rehearsal."

"Why no rehearsal?"

"The place is set to become a meeting place for the hunter network as per a deal with your mother."

"Right."

"See you at twelve forty-five."

The line went dead. It was funny. Their outfits were going to be ready that same day. Dean groaned, setting the phone down, then flipped on to his back and heaved a sigh. Castiel lifted half way up out of bed then shifted toward Dean.

"So, when?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

Castiel smiled then plopped back on to the bed with a big smile.

"Excellent."

Dean turned off his lamp then set back into bed.

"I love you." Dean said.

Castiel looked toward Dean then moved his hand toward the younger man's free hand.

"Me too." Castiel squeezed Dean's hand.

Nothing happened and that was the most comforting piece of it all. Every time Castiel said it or Dean said it, there was this fear that it was all going to be taken away just as it had many times before to Dean and once to his significant other.

Castiel could see the shape of the younger man face in the dark long before Dean started to snore with his grip on the former angel's hand went slack and non-existent. The young man's snoring was a comforting melody that slowly was bringing the former angel back to sleep with his grip remaining on Dean's hand. And Castiel fell asleep.


	5. The Wedding

"Cas, did you get our marriage license?"

"I got that a long time ago."

"Okay, I will find one of our new allies to keep the shelter running for the day."

Dean was the first to leave after breakfast but then he backtracked then planted a kiss on the side of Castiel's cheek and only then did he walk away to do his errand before the event was set to kick off. Castiel smiled lowering the book then set it on to the table with the book mark. He went to the drawers then shuffled them open until he found the two small boxes that he were searching for.

* * *

It was thirty minutes to four PM, Eileen and Sam were in attendance to the wedding along with several other people who he had once known and people who were still alive aged accordingly. Sam spotted Kevin among the group laughing at what a young girl was saying from across him throwing his head back---Sam was hit with how young, the wasted years, all the pain that the young man had spent in Hell and the mark that it left on him was unable to be seen.

Eileen squeezed Sam's hand so he looked toward her then put his hand on her hand and gave it a squeeze. They were surrounded by children in comparison to how they had been so long ago, everyone was such a adult then but in retrospect now they were all just children trying to do their best and save their loved ones and help people with certain costs. 

He spotted a young man among the crowd, his face so familiar, his plight but a memory that crossed Sam's mind; Jesse Turner. The antichrist who had never shown up until now. He was among the people that they had helped who hadn't crossed their paths and faced a cruel ending to his story.

Everyone was ancy and there was uncertainty in the air, nobody was knew what was going on, but Castiel had appeared out of seemingly no where and everyone proceeded to clap while he had a cowboy bat hat on. Castiel looked younger not older this time as if Heaven itself had been a pretty healing place to be in for the last half of a year. A wave of nostalgia went over Sam as he recalled in great detail of the hijinks, the loss, the despair, the joys, the sweet parts of Castiel being part of their found family.

"Uncle Sam, Dean is having some problems."

Sam looked toward the source of Jack's voice then Eileen turned her attention where Sam's was.

"Jack." Eileen signed. "How are you?"

"At this point, I don't know what normal is."

"Keep searching for your normal, you'll find it."

"Have you find your new normal with Sam?"

"It took awhile to get used to having a baby between us while we slept but that is just us. . and a moose that takes up the entire bed."

"What moose?"

"This moose."

Jack and Eileen laughed, as Sam found this amusing, smiling.

"I'm a bear." Sam insisted. "Bears take up far much more space."

"Sure, sure, sure, uncle." Jack said between his laughter.

"So, what is wrong with Dean?" Sam asked, concerned.

"He is having a really a bad anxiety attack about grandpa being there."

"Why would he have a anxiety attack when dad isn't even here?"

"I am God but. . ." Jack confessed, reluctantly, but sheepishly. "I am not that wise."

"Eileen, I will be right back." Sam said as he got up from the chair. "Keep a chair out."

Sam went with Jack to another place, that felt so Heavenly, calm, and serene. It was a hotel room that he assumed that Jack had crafted to Dean's liking as it had everything that he would ever need in preparation for a big formal event that had quickly unraveled the older brother faster than a battle against God ever could.

There was a tall mirror, some booze, a television playing sports, pillows, and bowling pins with a single bowling ball set neatly against the bed along with decoration of posters on the wall of various individuals that Dean had adored during their childhood. The door closed behind Sam, gently, without a click. Dean was watching a sports channel sitting there passively as time passed.

"Hey, I heard my big brother is chickening out on marrying the one guy who he refused to ask out for twelve years."

Dean bolted up to his feet, his eyes wide, then he relaxed and smiled, brightly grinning.

"Sammy!" Dean cried.

Dean got up to his feet then made a run for Sam and crashed against him.

"Hod on there, squirrel." Sam said then laughed.

It was Dean who withdrew first.

"You look well after. . ."

"Ten years."

"Ten?"

"Just ten like our kid."

"You got a KID? Is he a moose?"

"He is more of a dumbass than I credit him at times."

"Sounds like he takes directly after you."

"I named my kid after you," Sam confessed. "I wanted a Dean Winchester to thrive, not being left to take care of his sibling, just a single child, and I have been the best dad there is---because in all fairness, you showed me a sibling can step up to the plate and I didn't want that to happen on my watch. Because, I am scared if Eileen and I had a accident, we would happen again."

"You're a good dumb son of a bitch."

"And you?"

"Been in better spirits."

"Yeah, but I heard this talk that you're scared about dad."

"He's there."

"The bald headed guy? No. Mom wanted him out but Jack and Rowena said no because of how he raised us and then mom learned what we kept from her."

"She knows?"

"Every word."

"Well, the snake is out of the box."

Dean sat down.

"Dean, we have a wedding to attend."

"A wedding." Dean replied. "Remember how our last romances ended? Dating? Turning out to die or demon or worse? In Hell? Or taken to the Empty? Or taken to the cage."

"Did you see Adam?"

"No."

"He and Lucifer are on a spat right now." Sam said much to Dean's shock. "Adam is pissed at him for making a blueberry pie wrong and is actively avoiding him."

Dean's eyes were wide.

". . . The guy who tortured you for years is OUT of the CAGE?"

"Jack changed the rules. All of the rules. But, it's still a box and Lucifer goes there to torture souls who really deserve it."

Dean's elbows were on his knees, his fist pressed against his forehead, leaning forward.

"All of the rules. . ." Dean repeated.

Sam sat down alongside Dean.

"Dean, things are different. Nothing is going to happen. You're dead, so is Castiel, Chuck can't take that away from you. Nobody can."

Dean lifted himself up against the chair then shifted toward Sam. 

"Does he really want to marry this magnet that can destroy him in the afterlife if associated?"

"He's waiting for you at the front door, Dean." Sam said. "He's with you to the end of Time. To the end of Existence. To the end of Eternity."

Dean looked toward Sam who was starting to smile at his own comment then grasped a hand on the side of his older brother's shoulder.

" _Course_ he wants to be associated with you."

"To the bitter end? When we have to start all over?"

"That is the best part of being yours, Dean. He gets to decide all over again to follow head over heels with you and be in knots about it if you like him back as he likes you." Sam picked up a white cowboy hat then tossed it into mid hair and it promptly landed on Dean's head much to the younger Winchester's amusement. "Love is a choice."

Dean was tearful listening to Sam's comment then nodded.

"The only thing I would change, doing this all over again, is telling him sooner." Dean said. "That's it."

"Can't change the past but you can change the future." Sam noted.

Dean was the first of the men to get up from the couch with Sam in sync as though not a day had passed. Sam had more laughter lines decorating his facial features, a hairy beard, and glasses that made him appear so older than he had been when Dean had left. Dean saw only his little brother with the hair bangs clouding his vision instead of a man in his early forties and the innocent big grin that could radiate the entire room. None of that innocent, kindness, and youth had left Sam.

"So, who else did you invite to the wedding?"

"Well, since this wedding is occurring in non-linear time, uh, I invited the 44th President among the band Kansas."

"You invited President Obama?"

"And Michelle."

"AND FIRST LADY?"

"They die decades from now."

"Why did you invite them?"

"They are the best Presidential Family that we hunted under."

"That's a fair assessment."

The brothers laughed then proceeded to walk out of the room as the shock and surprise had worn off. They returned to venue finding it were packed and everyone were looking on toward them. Sam recognized a figure from ahead of time among the crowd in shock who was happy, young, beaming, and thrilled.

"Dean, did you invite the 47th President?"

Dean looked toward Sam, frowning, startled.

"Who now?"

"President Kamala Harris.":

"Say that again."

"President Kamala Harris."

"President Harris." he was slightly agape turning his attention toward the older woman then hollered. "BIG FANS!"

"A total surprise she won in 2024 after the Republicans tried to Hillary her." Sam said. "Honestly, it was a sure surprise after the Democrats retook the senate, I thought--was it Nikki? Marjorie Taylor Green? Some woman who was polarizing as that traitor."

"Castiel's big surprise." Dean insisted after Sam's comment then shrugged. "I got no clue."

"You can do this, big brother." Sam said.

"Thanks." Dean said as he watched his younger brother return to the crowd.

"Hey, I heard you needed someone to give you away." Bobby came from his chair.

"Yeah, like big time." Dean held his arm out then linked with Bobby.

Bobby and Dean proceeded to walk down the passageway leading to the front step of the roadhouse. Ash stood in the center right between where Dean and Castiel stood with a smug smirk of his own waiting in what appeared to be a priest outfit and a visibly thick heavy bible in his hands. Bobby withdrew from Dean once delivering the younger man to his significant other.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said.

"Hey, bud." Dean said. "Who's bible is that?"

"That is Joe Biden's." Ash said. "I am borrowing it. Doesn't even know it's gone. Nice and dusty."

"Impressive, stealing it from the white house?" Dean asked, bewildered. "Sam and I could never get a bible out of there for hunt related purposes."

"I asked." Ash said. "Like a normal hunter. Okay, let's start off to business. . ."

The Band Kansas proceeded to play Carry On from across and Dean looked at Jack, it made complete sense why the news had reported about the death of the entire band---Jack's ridiculous doing. 

"Your vows."

"I vow to love you and cherish you, your spirit and mind, forever eternal, because death dared to do us part and failed." Castiel said. "You yanked me from divination, I saved you, we both saved each other and the world---I would like to be your huckleberry in distress for as long as my soul exists."

"I, uh, buddy," Dean said, sobbing, growing emotional stumbling over his words. "I never had anyone like you come into my life," his sniffles grew as his waterworks continued to roll. "die, come back, die, fight for you," he reeled in his emotional composure as his eyes became glassy yet the sorrowful and heartfelt. "come back, and over, and over and over again, someone who came when we made appointments and didn't miss them not one moment."

"You listened to my prayers and did what a Winchester always does for their partner; come to their side. I've lost many people and thought I lost them for good, but you kept coming back like a cockroach because you are full of love and---buddy--hubby--dobby---" The crowd grew emotional with each word at his struggle to speak. "don't have any more words to say because---"

Dean sniffled.

"This is the most beautiful day of my entire life." Dean said.

"Okay do you--"

"Te amo, eu amo voce, ich liebe dich, I ja tebe, rakastan sinua, jag siskar dig, ik houvan je, ashau nash-veh tu, and in English; I love you." Then Dean added in quick rapid succession with a clear voice. "Lover, brother, friend, buddy, T'hy'la, best friend, best friend for life, partner, Huckleberry, my angel, my miserable angel of Thursday, my Cas Winchester. Just one S not two."

Claire arrived with a pillow as the crowd cried with laughter.

"Uh, I forgot I was the one to deliver the rings!" The men took the golden bands. "My bad."

"Castiel, do you, or do you, not take this crazy mess of a dead hunter?" Ash asked.

"I do." Castiel said, slipping the wedding ring on Dean's finger.

"Dean, do you, or do you not take this emotional former angel as your husband?" Ash asked.

"I do." Dean said as he slipped the ring on Castiel's finger. 

"You may now kiss." Ash said.

Castiel and Dean charged at once, grabbing a hold on to each other, kissing the other, squeezing the other tight as the crowd roared with cheering in front of the road house. Dean cried, terrified that if he let go then he would vanish the second after being married and Castiel did, too. They withdrew after a long moment with the sound of cheering.

"Okay, time to go in for the reception!"

* * *

The reception was eventful well into the night. Sam watched his brother and the angel that had been in their lives dance slowly to their song, the night that we met, happily and breath taking. It all stood as the best part. The other parts were Crowley taking his shirt off and running around two hours into the reception with Sam chasing after him with a net followed by Gabriel but each time they threw Crowley out, the demon would reappear a hour after the fact and do something else.

Then there was the food fight.

Then there was the singing.

The inside jokes.

The speeches.

Chaotic and insane and funny; better than how the fifteen years being hunters had been.

* * *

"Can. . . Can. . . Can I be your kid after I depower?"

It was a question asked as Dean and Castiel were the first to leave.

"You're always been our son, Jack." Castiel said.

"This time," Dean put his hands on the side of Jack's shoulders. "You will have a actual childhood that is full of eccentric people and nobody is going to be covered in blood by the end of the month."

Then Dean hugged Jack so the hug was tearfully reciprocated. Dean didn't let go, as though in fear, that if he did then the young man would vanish into the unknown and never reappear a lot like a firefly that could only exist for so long before it died. Castiel joined in the hug making it a group hug that felt warm, wholesome, and so good that it was a entirely different definition of heaven.

Eventually, it was time to withdraw and the hug was dissolved itself.

"I have somethings to do." Jack was glowing, he looked so happy, younger than he really was.

"Be careful." Dean said.

"Oh, I will." Jack said then smiled and vanished.

"So. . ." Castiel said. "Who's going to be the new God?"

"We don't need to know." Dean said. "Come on, let's go home."

The duo went out the doorway of the road house then paused in their tracks spotting a long limo that had flames erupting from the wheels and the roof that glowed against the darkness. Rowena strolled out in front with a new dress that was long and flowing and curled at the back end.

"If you're thinking of taking the angel short cut then that avenue has been blocked off." Rowena opened the door to the passenger end of the limo. "Hell's compliments."

"No demons?"

"Clean as Heaven itself."

"Speaking of Heaven, Heaven itself furnished everything and it has a course for somewhere . . . Somewhere. . in a different time where mass aren't needed."

"Can it fly?"

"Yes."

Dean leaped into the limo.

"Cas, come on, where we're going--there is no roads!"

Castiel looked toward Rowena then smiled.

"When to?"

"Where to. One of those super Earths that your scientists have discovered."

"Am I going to be surprised?"

Rowena smirked back at Castiel.

"Count on it."

Castiel held his hand out then she took it and shook it.

"Have a pleasurful honeymoon."

"Cas, it has POKEMON DIAMOND AND PEARL."

"OH, that's my cue. He is never going to get out of there if I don't drag his dumb ass out."

Rowena smiled as she watched Castiel board the limo then close the door. She watched the vehicle drive off then the wheels fold beneath the vehicle leaving a scorched trail behind and sail into the sky where it vanished with a boom. Rowena's arms were folded staring on toward where the limo had once been.

"Crowley, I hope you remember that you volunteered to take care of the shelter whole they're away."

"Shelters attract the aggressors seeking to get their grubby, desperate, greedy hands on them." Crowley appeared out of the dark joining her side. "Those victims are people who are far willing to get rid of them despite how much they love them."

Rowena shifted toward him.

"More souls coming from your docket for the next two weeks?"

"The aggressors. Not the victims."

"I look forward to their names."

"As do I." Crowley shifted toward her then bore a smile. "They just want to be loved and people who don't love them -- " his features became quite unhappy as he wiggled a finger with his other hand in his pocket. "Don't deserve to lay a finger on them."

Crowley turned away then walked on into the night as Rowena looked toward him, admiring how he were his word even if he were half drunk. Rowena looked on toward the stars seeing how much Hell could be arisen, how much Heaven, how much joy, all that could be made on the land of the living.

She could see in her minds eye how after the honeymoon that Jack appear in their living room, how they would have to adjust, struggle to find out what Crowley did, and Sam be feeling euphoria of closure knowing everything was okay.

And it was.

Dean reclaimed Winchester, but not for family business, for _his_ family.

And they lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEDDING vow posted on tumblr and I had to use it --> https://charming-young-woman.tumblr.com/post/642696953352814594/destiel-wedding-vows-should-be-something-like-this
> 
> Every language, including Vulcan, I listed in the vows means I LOVE YOU.


End file.
